LM111E02 Gun-EZ
The LM111E02 Gun-EZ is a general purpose mass produced mobile suit. It was featured in the anime Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics In many ways the design concept of the LM111E02 Gun EZ could be considered a descendant of the GM series of mobile suits. Its design is simple and easy to use, and is also easy to produce and repair. Like the GM its development is based around that of a Gundam though it lacks the complicated and costly systems that are often incorporated into Gundam designs like the Core Block System. It does not possess a large number of built-in weapons, only incorporating a basic set of general purpose weapons that were found in the GM series such as a pair of Vulcan guns, a single beam sabers stored in the right shoulder, and a pair of multi-launchers mounted in the left shoulder which was an optional feature often equipped to later models of the GM series like the GM III or the Jegan. However it makes up for its lack of built-in weapons by being able to use a large number of optional hand weapons such as a beam rifle or a beam bazooka for offense and a beam shield for defense. The Gun EZ could increase the number of weapons or other equipment it could carry thanks to a pair of hardpoints on the legs. Despite its appearance the Gun Ez was built with a powerful set of thrusters that allowed it at least limited flight. Though it could not achieve the same altitude, speed, or distance as a mobile suit dedicated to flight, the Gun Ez still had more than enough mobility to match the beam rotor equipped Zanscare Empire mobile suits. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Saber :The name "beam saber" is somewhat of a misnomer as, unlike other weapons with the word beam, the beam saber does not use mega-particles. Instead, it emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Minovsky particles are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the beam saber, which is recharged from the mobile suit's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. :The termination of the I-field along a solid contact surface allows the plasma to eat away at the offending material until the I-field reestablishes itself, allowing the weapon to "cut" through almost any target. Likewise, as the beam saber's I-field enclosure repels plasma, it not only keeps the blade's plasma in but also keeps plasma from another blade out allowing one beam saber to be used to block another. Since the containing fields can be formed into a variety of simple shapes, it is trivial to create exotic variants like the beam tomahawk, beam axe, beam naginata etc, even beam flag as a signaling device. :The LM111E02 Gun Ez is equipped with a single beam saber that is stored in the right shoulder recharge rack when not in use. ;*2-Tube Multi-Launcher :The left shoulder of the LM111E02 Gun Ez is equipped with a 2-tube multi-launcher. The multi-launcher can be loaded with multiply types of missiles to adapt to mission requirements. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing mega particle, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by rechargeable energy caps that can be replaced mid-battle if they run out of power. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. Because it produces a larger beam beam bazooka's deal more damage overall than a beam rifle. ;*Beam Shield :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. :The beam shields used by the Gun Ez are optional equipment that can be mounted on either arm. System Features ;*Hardpoints :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to hold any weapon or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. The LM111E02 Gun EZ is equipped with two hardpoints, one on each leg, allowing it to carry two extra weapons or two pieces of equipment without using its hands which are free for combat. History Developed simultaneously in conjunction with the LM312V04 Victory Gundam, the LM111E02 Gun-EZ was the mass-produced equivalent of its Victory Project counterpart. Whereas the Victory Gundam was intended to serve as a symbol of the League Militaire spirit, the Gun-EZ was designed to serve as the backbone of their forces. Though lacking the complicated and costly transformation and modular docking systems of the Victory Gundam, the Gun-EZ was quite similar in style in armament. With the stagnation of the Earth Federation at the outbreak of the Zanscare War in UC 0153, the League Militaire's Gun-EZ was a far superior mass-production front-line unit than any (outdated) MS being fielded by the Earth Federation Forces at the time. As the war progressed and the League Militaire was able to expand its operations out into space, it became necessary to obtain a mobile suit that had optimum performance in space. For this purpose many LM111E02 Gun Ez mobile suits were modified and upgraded into LM111E03 Gunblastor mobile suits. Variants |format=ul}} Picture Gallery lm111e02-beamrifle.jpg|Gun-EZ - beam rifle lm111e02-beamsaber.jpg|Gun-EZ - beam saber lm111e02-beamshield.jpg|Gun-EZ - beam shield lm111e02-saberlauncher.jpg|Gun-EZ - 2-Tube Multi-Launcher LM111E02 GundamWarCard.jpg|Gun-EZ - Gundam War Card References External Links *LM111E02 Gun-EZ on MAHQ.net ja:LM111E02 ガンイージ